


Trading Places

by IvanW



Series: Star Trek Fairy-tales [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Monarchy, Prince and Pauper, Romance, Royal magic, Series, Spanking, Star Trek Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Tiberius of Woldron escapes his guard and personal valet, Zachary, to explore the city of San Francisco on his own. When the prince discovers he has a double in Cadet Jim Kirk, Tiberius can't resist suggesting they trade places for a few hours of fun. But the best laid plans...</p><p>Loosely based on the Prince and the Pauper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Tiberius of Woldron

**Author's Note:**

> Probably update every 1-2 weeks depending on my schedule of other WIPS and whims.

Prince Tiberius of planet, Woldron, was feeling restless and bored. Actually for a long time. Which had been why he agreed to accompany his father, King George, to Terra in the first place. Unfortunately, Terra wasn’t any more exciting than Woldron had been, and on Terra, Tiberius had more guards. It would be terrible for both the Federation and Woldron if Prince Tiberius managed to get himself assassinated on Terra.

He’d wanted his freedom. At least for a little while, but so far he hadn’t made it out of the hotel. Thanks in large part to his personal valet and guard, Zachary. He’d been shadowing Tiberius like the snitch he was.

Oh, sure, Zachary was great on the eyes. Dark hair, dark eyes, that sexy stubble thing going on. But he was a big giant pain in Tiberius’ ass. He’d fired Zachary at least ten times and every single time Father had hired him back. It was simply maddening.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Zachary said from behind Tiberius where he was standing looking out through the sliding glass door of their suite.

“Is it?” Tiberius scowled. “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been allowed outside.”

“You can go out on the balcony through those doors you’re standing at.”

“Really? Aren’t you worried a sniper might be in the building across the street?”

“It’s been thoroughly vetted and the floor directly across from ours is occupied by His Majesty’s security force. It is safe, Your Highness.”

Tiberius always detected just the barest hint of mockery when Zachary addressed him. He’d mentioned it to Father, but Father had insisted he was wrong and that Zachary was the epitome of respectful.

“Be still my heart,” Tiberius said, placing his hand on his chest. “I get to go out on the balcony.”

Zachary shrugged. “Suit yourself if you’d rather stay inside.” He walked away, leaving Tiberius in peace for the moment.

With a heavy sigh, Tiberius opened the slider and stepped outside. His knee-high boots sounding loud on the cement. He walked to the edge and peered over. Then he glanced across the street and saw several recognizable guards waving at him.

He looked back over the edge again, trying to calculate if he could climb down from his position to a few floors below and out through the doors of that floor before the guards would alert the guards in this building. Probably not. Which meant he’d have to find another way if he was going to get a few hours to himself in San Francisco.

He waved back at his audience and then went back into the suite. It was pretty quiet today, which no doubt meant Father had already gone off to his meetings.

“Zach!” Tiberius yelled as he walked through the suite.

“It’s Zachary,” the man corrected as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Right.” Tiberius rolled his eyes. “Is my Father gone?”

“Yes. He left an hour ago.”

“And did Cupcake go with him?”

“If you are referring to His Majesty’s guard, Mr. Hendorff, then yes.”

Tiberius smiled and Zachary’s eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion. “Where’s everyone else?”

“It is only you and me.”

His smiled widened. “Is that right?”

“Yes, but…wait. No. Tiberius, no!”

But Tiberius had already raised his left hand and waved it in Zachary’s direction. “Sleep.”

He watched as Zachary collapsed to the floor with not a very gentle thud.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “You’re going to be pissed later.”

Tiberius stepped over Zachary’s unconscious body, pleased with his handiwork. Okay, sure, his Royal magic was kind of lame compared to Father’s and his older brother, but it did come in handy on occasion.

This being one of them.

He went to the front door and opened it, peering right and left to see if there were any more guards. Apparently they all thought Zachary could handle him because Tiberius spotted none. Just to be safe though, he went down the stairs, rather than the lift. They’d no doubt expect the prince to take the easier way and normally, he would.

When made it outside of the hotel, Tiberius stood on the sidewalk for a moment not sure he could believe his good luck. He’d pay for it later, of course, but for now he was outside, breathing fresh Terran air. Okay so it wasn’t that fresh. But still.

Finally unfreezing, Tiberius turned to the right and started walking down the crowded streets. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, but he didn’t care. Sure, he got a few funny stares. He didn’t know why for that either. As far as he knew Woldronians looked Human. In fact it had been speculated that the first settlers had been Human. Or Human hybrids.

He stopped when he came to the sign that read Starfleet Academy. He stared long and hard at the sign. He’d actually wanted to join Starfleet. Anything to put some excitement in his life. Father had squashed the idea like it was the most stupid idea Tiberius had ever had. And Father thought most of his ideas were stupid.

Biting his lip, Tiberius walked down the path that would take him into the campus of the Academy. It was swarming with Humans, Andorians, and other species he was not familiar with dressed in red uniforms. He could only surmise they were something required of the recruits.

“”Kirk? What the hell are you wearing, man?” Someone asked him as they brushed past him.

Since he was not Kirk nor did he know a Kirk, Tiberius ignored him.

“Hey, Kirk,” someone else called to him in passing.

Tiberius frowned.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Kirk, it’s not Halloween.”

Tiberius stopped as a tall thin woman dressed in the same red uniform as the others, hers a skirt, stood in front of him with a snarl on her face. She might have been pretty with her long dark hair and light mocha skin, but with the scowl she just looked unpleasant.

“Why have you accosted me?”

“Accosted you?” She shook her head. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I beg your pardon, madam?”

She rolled her eyes. “Putting on airs, Kirk?”

“I assure you, I put on no airs,” Tiberius replied.

She gestured to his clothes.

Tiberius looked down at his black pants and satin blue buttoned down jacket and cravat.

“What are you supposed to be?” she asked again. “A prince?”

He nodded. “Yes, I am a prince.”

“Oh, my God, you are like the biggest loser. I told Gaila to stay away from you.” She sighed heavily. “It would serve you right if you got thrown out of school. Whatever. It’s your problem.”

The bizarre woman hurried away from Tiberius. With a shrug he kept on walking, but as he covered the campus, he noticed more and more cadets called him Kirk. Some had even called him Jim. He found it most curious.

“Cadet Kirk.”

Tiberius almost didn’t stop. Because he was not Cadet Kirk. But there was something altogether alluring about that cool, snobbish voice. So he stopped. And turned around.

“Zachary?”

The man who had called to him stared at him as though he had two heads. And it was then Tiberius realized that no, this was not Zachary. He kind of looked like his guard and personal valet, but he had a really weird bowl cut and pointed ears. And his skin had a green tint to it.

“Oh.” Tiberius nodded. “You’re Vulcan.”

“I am indeed Vulcan, Cadet Kirk. Which has surely been established now. Why are you wandering the campus in that attire instead of your cadet’s uniform? And you should be in class. Physiology, I believe.”

Tiberius suspected this Vulcan could out snooty him. Which was quite a surprise. He could not resist a smile.

“Cadet Kirk.”

The Vulcan’s brow shot up. He wasn’t dressed like the others, Tiberius noted. His uniform was black, quite austere. And sexy.

“Are you a professor?”

“Professor Spock, as you well know, Cadet.”

“Kirk,” Tiberius said again. “Jim Kirk?”

“Are you asking or telling me your name?”

“Most curious.” Did Tiberius have a double? Oh, God, he hoped so. This could be so much fun. He had to find this Cadet Jim Kirk. Maybe he could even suggest they switch places for just a few hours? That would be great fun. He wondered if Father or Zachary would be able to tell the difference.

“Go change into your cadet uniform and go to class or I will report you,” Professor Spock said.

“Certainly. I’ll do just that. Certainly.” Tiberius nodded, smiled.

The Vulcan continued to stare at him.

“What?”

“Go and do as you are told, Cadet.”

Tiberius bristled at the tone. And being told what to do. He _was_ a prince after all. He told others what to do. No one told him. Except for Father and George Samuel.

He straightened. “Very well. Good day, Professor.”

He continued walking in the direction he had been headed, determined to find Cadet Jim Kirk. Tiberius could hardly wait.  


	2. Switch

Tiberius waited impatiently for the door to be opened. He’d managed to discover through some charming manipulation—otherwise known as hypnotism—the number for the dorm Cadet Kirk resided in. He’d learned that Kirk shared the dorm with a man, a physician, by the name of Leonard McCoy. He hoped it wouldn’t be the doctor who answered his knock.

He knocked again, probably louder than was strictly necessary, but Tiberius hated waiting. He was completely unused to it and he wanted to remain that way.

Tiberius thought _‘finally’_ when he heard the lock being slid back. Abruptly the door opened, as though wrenched from inside.

And Tiberius came face to face with what was surely a miracle of science. Before the mirror vision of himself could react, Tiberius pushed his way into the dorm room and kicked the door closed with his foot.

“What the hell?”

“You are Cadet Jim Kirk, are you not?”

Kirk scowled. “Yes. Who the fuck are you and why do you have my face?”

“Actually it’s my face. You have your own.”

“Well. Why do you look like me?”

“Fate,” Tiberius responded with a grin.

Kirk snorted. “Right.” He was wearing the same red cadet uniform Tiberius had seen around campus.

“Were you headed to class?”

“No, I was headed to skipping class,” Kirk replied. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you wearing?”

Tiberius looked down at himself. “Terrans really are obsessed with attire. I am wearing clothes from the royal wardrobe, of course.”

“Terrans? Who exactly are you? And why’d you come barging in?”

“My name is Tiberius,” he explained. “ _Prince_ Tiberius, to be exact. From Woldron.”

Kirk frowned. “Woldron? I’ve heard of it.”

“Of course you have. And at present, my father is in San Francisco meeting with your Federation. I accompanied him.”

Kirk came toward him. “How is it you look like me?” He reached his hand out toward Tiberius’ face.

“Whoa, there.” Tiberius backed up. “I didn’t say you could touch.”

“Look, you’re the one who barged into my dorm room looking like me.”

“There is that,” Tiberius acknowledged. He glanced toward the door. “When do you expect Leonard McCoy back?”

Kirk scrunched up his face. “Bones?”

“What is a bones?’

“No.” Kirk laughed a little. Weird how it sounded just like his laugh. Damn this guy even sounded like him. Wasn’t that odd? “Bones is what I call Leonard McCoy. It’s his nickname.”

“Ah, I see. When do you expect Bones back then?”

“Not for a while. He’s got a class now. Why?”

Tiberius looked around at the furniture in the room. Admittedly he was not terribly impressed but he didn’t plan to spend that long here, really. He threw himself down on the couch and got comfortable while Kirk gave him what was commonly known as the side eye.

“Have a seat, Cadet Jim Kirk.”

“You certainly have the arrogant asshole prince act down,” Kirk grumbled as he sat in a chair opposite the couch.

Tiberius ignored that. Mostly because it might be true. “I have a proposition.”

“No offense, Prince, but those seldom work out in my favor.”

Tiberius smiled. “This one will. You haven’t failed to notice the extreme resemblance between the two of us.”

“No, I see it.”

“I propose a bit of a lark. Some fun.”

“Fun?”

“I’ll tell you what you need to know and you’ll tell me what I need to know.”

Kirk stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You get to be Prince Tiberius of Woldron for a few hours and I get to be Cadet Jim Kirk,” Tiberius said, feeling the excitement build within him.

“Are you nuts?”

“No, of course not. There’s some family history, but…oh. You didn’t mean literally. This is meant to be fun, Jim. A few hours of your playing royalty and me being a peasant, I mean a commoner.” He leaned forward. “Now, you will have to be very clever to escape Zachary when the time comes.”

“Zachary?”

“Uh-huh. My guard. Valet. Zookeeper. Whatever you want to call him. You’ll know him when you see him because he’ll act like he’s the one of royal blood.”

“How did you escape him?”

“Well. See. I have this power.”

“Power?” Kirk raised his brows.

“All the royal family has a bit of magic. Mine is hypnotism based. It’s usually just cheap parlor tricks, really. I can use it to put people to sleep. Make them cluck like a chicken. Get them to tell me things they might not normally.”

“Sounds pretty interesting.”

“It isn’t. It’s boring. Normally Zachary is prepared for it and it doesn’t work on him but I caught him off guard. You won’t have that, though, so you’re going to have to rely on your smarts. He’s very clever himself.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, Jim, I promise this will be great fun. Who was that Vulcan professor I saw earlier by the way? Spock or something. He was hot.”

“Yeah, Spock.” Kirk laughed. “But forget it. He may be hot but he’s as cold as Delta Vega. And he’s got a girlfriend, anyway.”

“Really?” Tiberius angled his head. “That does surprise me. I’m pretty sure he was checking me out.”

Kirk snorted. “Probably thinking of ways to knock you unconscious.”

“Hmm. Well, so, why don’t we begin? We’ll have to trade clothes of course.”

“I’m going to regret this. For how long?”

Tiberius smiled triumphantly. “I don’t know. Five hours?”

Kirk blew out a breath. “I’m an idiot. Okay.”

****

Jim pulled down on the stain jacket he’d been forced to put on when he traded clothes with Tiberius. And the cravat was choking him too. Why the hell did he feel like he was in some Bronte novel or something?

Bones was going to kill him when he found out about this.

Jim paused before the hotel entrance. This was supposed to be the place. Jim loved a challenge but this was taking it a little far.

“Prince Tiberius!” someone yelled and then someone rushed him and grabbed him. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Have you?”

“Of course. Your father is furious. And so is Zachary.”

Ah, so this old man wasn’t Zachary. But he was yanking him toward the hotel.

“Easy on the manhandling,” Jim said.

“Sorry, Your Highness. But you aren’t getting away again.”

He rode up the lift to the top floor, the penthouse, and then the old man marched him over to some ornate double doors. He knocked sharply.

“I have the Prince.”

The doors opened and Jim came face to face with a man two inches taller than himself with dark, dark hair, eyebrows to match, and eyes that could look through his soul. He nearly swallowed his tongue. And hell, if he didn’t look a little like Spock.

“Tiberius,” the man said through clenched teeth. He was clearly furious. He seized Jim’s arm and hauled him forward. “Dismissed,” he said to the guard, then slammed the doors shut in the old man’s face.

Jim suddenly couldn’t breathe when the guy, he presumed the infamous Zachary, was quite suddenly in his face, taking up every inch of personal space. “Miss me?”

“You—”

Jim attempted a smile. The man’s dark eyes dropped to Jim’s lips, then back up to Jim’s eyes.

Then he smiled. And there was something kind of scary about it. He pulled Jim’s hands in front of him and as Jim watched he snapped restraints over Jim’s wrists.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve had enough of your antics, _Your Highness_ ,” Zachary said. “I’ve already cleared it with your father.”

Jim blinked. “Cleared what?”

“I’m taking you back to Woldron now.”

“Woldron? What? No. Wait.”

Zachary aimed a device at Jim’s neck and the room spun as it pierced his skin. His eyes drifted closed and the last thing he was aware of was Zachary lifting him up into his arms.


	3. Making a Date

“Didn’t you go to class?”

Tiberius looked up from the PADD that belonged to Jim Kirk at the man who had just entered the dormitory. The man was around his own height more or less with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bit of a scowl.

“Bones,” Tiberius said. He had just been surveying pictures of Leonard McCoy on Jim’s PADD plus Jim had described the man before he’d gone off to play prince.

“Yeah, I know who I am. Did you?”

Tiberius lounged on a pretty comfortable couch. “I did not.”

“You keep skipping classes you’re going to get in trouble.”

“I’m not particularly concerned.”

“Yeah?” Bones shoved his legs off the couch and sat where Tiberius’ legs had just been. “Couches are for asses not feet.”

“You are pretty grumpy. I have to admit I thought it might be exaggerated.”

“What’s exaggerated?”

He shook his head.

“I think maybe you should worry, Jim. They just posted the lists for who your academic guidance counselor is for the next semester coming up.”

Tiberius tucked his legs up to avoid sticking his feet under Bones’ ass. “Yeah? Anybody good?”

Bones snorted. “You won’t think so. You’re getting Professor Spock.”

He stat up straight. “That insanely hot Vulcan?”

“Insanely hot? And what’s up with you?”

“Up with me?”

“I don’t know,” Bones said with a frown. “You sound a little different. Are you getting a cold?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I am getting an illness.”

Bones stood up. “I’m sure I’ve got a hypo around here.”

“I do beg your pardon but I would prefer not to be injected with a shot you simply have ‘laying around’.”

Bones scrunched up his face. “Are you practicing sounding like the hobgoblin?”

“Hobgoblin?” Tiberius entered the information in the PADD and a picture appeared.

“Yeah, Spock.”

He frowned. “He does not bare a resemblance to the Vulcan.”

“You’re in a weird mood. Anyway, I don’t think Spock will find you mocking him terribly amusing.” Bones found a bag in the corner and began to rummage through it.

“When does he become my guidance counselor?”

“End of the week.”

Tiberius tried to hide his disappointment. Jim would be back in his own place by then. Too bad.

Bones approached him from the side, holding something in his hand that he appeared to be trying to hide. “You want to go get coffee with us?”

“Who exactly are us?”

Bones reached over and jabbed something in Tiberius’ neck.

“Ouch! What the hell?”

Bones smirked. “Told you I had a hypo. That should have you feeling pretty good in no time.”

Tiberius rubbed his neck. “When does the sting go away?”

“Oh probably within the hour.”

“An hour?”

“You coming for coffee?”

“You never advised me who else besides you,” he reminded the doctor.

“Gary.”

Tiberius brought up a picture of Gary. Mitchell, he assumed. Kind of a wild-eyed looking weirdo, but apparently he was a friend.  

“Janice.”

Rand. “Hmm.” The hair was a bit much.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bones asked, peering suspiciously at Tiberius.

“What?”

“You making noises. I thought you liked Janice.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“I haven’t told you everyone,” Bones said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Who else then?” Tiberius rose up from the couch and tugged at the collar of the cadet’s uniform. “Do I have time to change? I don’t like this.”

“Fine, fine but hurry. Uhura is going to be there.”

Tiberius went into another part of the dorm and started going through Jim’s drawers. “Yes?”

“Well, with her seeing Spock you might want to tone down any negative comments about him.”

“Uhura is Spock’s girlfriend.”

“Well, yeah, sort of. You know that. Jim—”

He did recall Jim sort of mentioning her name now that he thought about it. He shimmied out of the ugly red pants and pulled on jeans. “Anyone else?”

“I don’t think so.”

Tiberius sat on the bed to put his shoes on. “I’m quite certain I can handle some jealous girlfriend.”

“Jealous? I wouldn’t say she’s jealous.”

Tiberius walked past Bones to the door. “Well? Are you ready?”

Bones sighed and walked out with him.

****

“Did you change your hair, Jim?” Janice asked him as they all took a large table in the back of the coffee place.

He smiled. “Does it look better?”

Janice tilted her head. “Softer somehow.” She reached over and touched it with her fingers. “New hair products?”

Tiberius nodded. “Yes.”

“It feels great.”

The tall, thin black girl who had given him so much trouble over his attire when he’d first arrived on campus approached their table.

“Nyota!” Janice waved her over.

The woman, Nyota, he guessed aimed a look at him. “Well at least you changed out of those clothes you had on before. You’re so weird, Kirk.”

Bones eyed him. “Clothes?”

Tiberius shrugged. Since Gary was next to Bones and Janice next to him, he eyed Nyota. “Uhura.”

“Yes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi.”

She sighed. “So weird.”

“How’s the professor?” Tiberius asked, ignoring Bones stiffening beside him.

“If you’re referring to Spock, he’s fine. I’m seeing him later in fact.”

“What a coincidence. So am I.”

Bones stared at him.

“As it happens he’s been assigned as my guidance counselor for the semester. I thought I’d get better acquainted.”

Uhura narrowed her eyes. “Forget it, Kirk. You can’t influence Spock.”

He laughed. “You’d be surprised who I can influence.”

“Jim, behave.”

“I am, Bones. There’s nothing wrong with visiting my soon-to-be guidance counselor. It’s not against the rules, is it?”

“No, it isn’t,” Uhura said. “But like I said don’t think you can manipulate Spock like you do your other instructors, Kirk. Spock has integrity.”

“Everyone has a price.”

Bones eyes widened and then he kicked Tiberius.

Tiberius turned to stare at Bones. “Stop kicking my person.”

Uhura just rolled her eyes. “Go ahead and try to bribe him. You’ll get thrown out of the academy, which is probably what you deserve anyway.”

He shook his head and lifted his coffee to his lips.

“Enough about Vulcans,” Gary said with a disdainful glance at Uhura. “Jim, when are we going drinking again?”

He frowned. “Drinking? To what do you refer to?”

“Bars, dummy. Remember after the last one? You said we’d hit some more and so far we’ve not done shit.”

Tiberius assumed Gary was speaking of alcohol, which he had never had. Woldrons did not do well with hallucinogenic substances.  But since he imagined he’d be back at the hotel dealing with Zachary before he’d ever have to go for drinks with Gary, he decided to agree.

“Certainly we can go.”

“Tonight?” Gary persisted.

He shrugged. “If you so desire."

Gary snorted. “Yeah, I desire all right. I desire a lot of things.”

Bones looked at Gary sharply.

Tiberius finished his coffee and stood.

“Where are you going?” Bones asked.

“To see Professor Spock.”

Uhura’s lips thinned but she said nothing.

“I’ll contact you later,” Gary called after him.

Tiberius waved as he left.

****

“Cadet.”

Tiberius smiled. “Professor.”

“As you can see, I am otherwise occupied grading papers. What is it you want?” Spock asked. He was sitting behind a desk in what was apparently his office.

Tiberius sat on the edge of the desk, ignoring Spock’s pointed look. “Well, I thought you and I could meet—” He noticed the cup of tea on Spock’s desk. “Over tea.”

“For what purpose?”

“To discuss my academics, of course. You’re my new guidance counselor.”

“Not until Friday,” Spock said coolly.

“Don’t you think with all my issues we should just get started?”

The Vulcan seemed to consider this and nodded. “You have a point.”

“Are you free now?”

“I am not. I propose to meet tomorrow at 2.”

He inwardly sighed, because that meant he wasn’t going to get to meet with the hot professor, but he’d be sure to tell Jim about it so he would. Maybe he was doing Jim a favor.

“All right, 2 it is. Where shall we meet?”

“Here is sufficient.”

Tiberius agreed and scooted off the edge of the desk. “So, you have plans with Uhura?”

Spock stared at him.

He shrugged. “She just mentioned it.”

“We are supposed to have dinner together.”

“So, you’re dating?”

“We are supposed to have dinner together,” Spock repeated.

“You really have trouble answering questions, don’t you?” Tiberius sighed. “Fine, Professor. I’ll depart now.”

“I will see you tomorrow at 2.”

He wouldn’t, of course, not Tiberius. But he smiled. “You will.”

Tiberius left Spock’s office and saw Uhura striding toward it. She gave him a nasty look but didn’t say anything.

He narrowed his eyes at her and waved his hand. “Chicken.”

Uhura stiffened just a little but she opened the door of Spock’s office and entered.

Tiberius turned away and flipped open his communication device. “I need to speak with Prince Tiberius.”

“The prince has returned to Woldron with his personal guard.”

“He’s what? With Zachary?”

“Who is this?”

Tiberius closed his communicator. “Whoops.”


	4. A Prince's Bedroom

Jim woke with a bitch of a headache and in some giant bed that probably could have fit four of him in it. He sat up with a groan, resting his hand on his forehead. Was this the hotel Tiberius had sent him too? He sort of recalled briefly meeting Zachary—and wow he was hot in a dastardly sort of way—and talk of Woldron. But surely—

“I see you’re awake.”

Jim looked through his fingers to see that Zachary stood at the foot of the bed. He no longer wore the formal uniform Jim barely had time to notice before he was knocked out or something, but now Zachary wore really tight brown pants that left little to the imagination and a white shirt opened at the throat to expose lots of black chest hair.

“Where am I?” Jim asked, wincing both at the pain in his head when he spoke and the overused cliché.

“Don’t you recognize your own bedroom?”

“In the hotel,” Jim said slowly.

Zachary smirked. “No, Your Highness. I told you I was taking you back to Woldron.”

“Woldron? We’re really on Woldron?”

“Did I use too much power on you?”

Jim shook his head and then was sorry for it. “What was that thing anyway? Like a neck pinch on steroids?”

“Neck pinch?”

Jim licked his lips. “You do sort of remind me of a Vulcan. If the Vulcan suddenly lost his mind and went crazy.”

“Vulcan?” Zachary shook his head. “You’ve never met any Vulcans. And I assure you, I’m nothing like them.” He sighed. “Hold on.”

He walked away from the bed Jim was on and went somewhere Jim couldn’t even see, though he did hear running water and clanging. A moment later, Zachary was on the side of the bed directly next to him. He handed Jim an elaborate purple fluted cup.

“What’s this?”

“Woldron Spring Water, of course.” Zachary gave him a quizzical look. “If I had intended to poison you, Tiberius, I would surely have done so long ago.” He pressed a pill into Jim’s hand. “This should get rid of the pain in your head. I’m sort of surprised it affected you so much. It doesn’t usually.”

“Yeah. Um. Look.” Jim took the pill and swallowed the water. He blinked. “Wow. This is really good.”

“Good water.”

“Well, better than any water I get on Terra.”

“Terra is quite inferior to Woldron.”

“I don’t know about that.” He handed the empty fluted cup back to Zachary, who put it on a side table. “Listen, I should probably tell you there’s been a huge mistake.”

Zachary arched a brow that totally reminded him of Professor Spock. “A mistake.

“Are you certain you aren’t part Vulcan? No? Anyway, I’m not who you think I am, Zach.”

“Zachary.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

“Who do I think you are?” The smirk was back, looking really dangerous.

“Prince Tiberius.”

Zachary nodded. “But you are not.”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “I’m James Kirk. I’m a cadet at Starfleet Academy back on Terra.”

“I see.”

“Tiberius, your prince, noticed we looked alike, and I don’t know. I guess I was bored or something, because I went along with it.”

“Went along with it,” Zachary repeated. He had a very deliberate way of speaking, rather cool, actually.

“Yeah, the switch, and I had no idea you’d freak out and take me to Woldron. So, I guess, I know it’s gotta be a pain, but you’re going to have to take me back to Terra so we can make the switch back.”

Dark eyes narrowed. “The only switch you will know is the one applied to your backside.”

Jim swallowed, unsure if he should be afraid or turned on. “What?”

“It’s been a while since I spanked you, Tiberius, but I am quite willing.”

Jim gaped at him. “Wait. You-you spank Tiberius?”

“Cease this fakery. And I despise it when you speak of yourself in the third person.”

“No, but I’m not. Zach—”

“Zachary,” he said again. “You actually expect me to believe you are a Starfleet cadet, who what? Switched places with my prince.”

“Yes.”

“Because you just happen to look exactly alike.”

“Exactly.”

“You a human cadet look exactly like a Woldron prince.”

Jim licked his lips again. “Yes. That’s what I’m saying. My name is James Kirk.”

Zachary suddenly knelt on the bed very close to Jim, and he glared down at Jim. “I told your father not to bring you to Terra. I expected you to pull something like you did, because you can’t get it through your stupid head how dangerous it is out there for you. Your father’s enemies would love to assassinate you or worse.”

He had Jim lying flat on his back now looking up into dangerously angry eyes. “Worse? What’s worse than death?”

“You don’t want to know, brat.” Zachary’s hand was suddenly on Jim’s chin, his thumb rubbing across it sending an unexpected shiver up Jim’s spine. “Do you want to be spanked through your clothing or bare?”

“B-Bare?”

“Very well.”

“No!” Jim said hurriedly, wincing at the screech in his own voice. “That was a question, not a choice.”

Zachary smiled, showing perfect white teeth. “How’s your head anyway, brat?”

“Better,” Jim admitted. He was beginning to think Tiberius had left out some very vital information about Zachary. “Um, Zachary?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“You and Tiberius? Just how cl-close are you?”

He rolled his eyes, but lowered his face to just above Jim’s. “Still pretending you’re some cadet named James Kirk? Never thought you were into the role playing much.”

“So, we’re—I mean you and him—are like _really_ close?”

Zachary dropped down to press against Jim’s body and he found Zachary’s erection against his thigh. Yes, Tiberius definitely left out some information.

“Does the king know?” Jim blurted out.

“Of course not. And neither one of us wants him to know, remember?”

“God, I’m totally fucked,” Jim whispered.

And there was that vaguely dangerous smirk. “Well…not yet.”


	5. Dinner With Your Vulcan Professor

Well, that’s rather a wrench in the plans, Tiberius thought. He hadn’t expected Zachary to abscond with Jim Kirk to Woldron. But really? He should have known Zachary would be a pain in the ass. Eventually, it would all be straightened out, but in the meantime, Tiberius was here, and quite fascinated with the Vulcan known as Spock.

He leaned against a tree and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. The door flew open and Uhura came running out of Spock’s office, her hand covering her mouth. She didn’t even glance his way as she ran past.

Following through the door was Professor Spock himself. His gaze immediately went to Tiberius. “Cadet Kirk. You are still here.”

“I am, yes. What was wrong with Uhura?”

“I am uncertain. She had trouble vocalizing her difficulty.”

“Did she? That _is_ unfortunate. Was she clucking?”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know of it, Cadet?”

“Jim.” Tiberius smiled. “Oh, nothing, I assure you. She just made similar noises just now as she ran past me. I guess you’re free for dinner tonight after all.”

The Vulcan hesitated, then nodded. “Yes. But perhaps I should check on Nyota."

"She'll be fine in a few hours." Tiberius smiled. "Or I'm sure she will be. So what do you say?"

"Very well."

“Where would you like to go?” Tiberius had no idea what restaurants were in the area. “Vulcans are vegetarians, right? I’m really not sure where there is a restaurant like that.”

“Let me get my coat,” Spock said, turning to go back into his office.

Tiberius would have fist pumped the air as he’d seen Humans do if he was that sort. But that would be unbecoming a prince, as Zachary would tell him countless times.

Spock came out wearing a coat over his uniform. Tiberius didn’t really think it was that cold out, but who was he to judge. It snowed or was icy five months out of the year on Woldron, and the other seven months were only slightly warmer, so any place seemed warm to Tiberius in comparison.

“Follow me, Cadet,” Spock said.

“Jim,” Tiberius said again, conscious of what Kirk had told him before the parted.

The Vulcan just arched a brow at him, so Tiberius just smiled and remained determined by the time he was back on Woldron, Spock would be calling Kirk Jim.

****

“You have been staring at the menu for twenty minutes and the server has been by to offer to take our order three times,” Spock said, coolly, from across from Tiberius at the little booth they’d been seated at.

Tiberius bit his lip and nodded. “I am really not familiar with any of these dishes.”

“What are you deciding between?”

“Uh.”

“Are you concerned about your allergies?”

Tiberius frowned. “My allergies?”

“I am aware of your history, cadet,” Spock replied. “Including your medical history.”

For a minute he forgot it wasn’t _his_ history at all.  “Isn’t that private, personal information, Professor?”

“As your academic adviser I was given certain privileged information.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, why don’t you, since _you_ know so much about me, and this food, choose something for me that I can eat.” Tiberius mentally patted himself on the back for that one. He set his menu down, closed, in front of him.

“Very well, if it will move this meeting along, that is agreeable.”

The server came by after Spock called to her and he ordered for both of them.

“Meeting, huh? I prefer to think of it as a date.”

“I do not date cadets.”

“Then what the hell is Uhura all about?”

“There is no need for you to pry into my personal affairs.”

Tiberius leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are all Vulcans this prickly or just you?”

“Prickly?”

“Irritable. Touchy. Pissy. That sort of thing.”

“I do not believe I am exhibiting any of that behavior.”

Tiberius laughed. “Seriously? You are not only exhibiting it, Professor. You’re exuding it.”

Spock blinked several times. “I apologize.”

“Yeah? For what?”

“Displaying undue irritation. I have only been recently appointed as an academic adviser, a role I did not actually desire.”

Tiberius uncrossed his arms. “Then why are they having you do it?”

“Captain Pike believed the experience will assist in my Starfleet career.”

“What’s next for you? I mean, you obviously aren’t going to be an instructor.”

“I am not. I am waiting for Captain Pike’s ship to be finished. Then I will be his first officer.”

“Ah. That makes sense. What ship is that?”

“The Enterprise. I would think you would know that information, being acquainted with Captain Pike yourself.”

“Right, right. I just forget sometimes. It’s not easy having a big brain like mine.”

Spock’s eyebrow went up again. “You are indeed quite intelligent, however, that brings us to the topic of my first advisory meeting with you, cadet.”

“Would it kill you to call me Jim?”

“Certainly not.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” He shook his head. “Okay, shoot then. Tell me all about the advice you have for me.”

“For starters, going to your courses would be preferable.”

“Classes and lectures and all that?”

“Indeed. You have missed several of late.”

Tiberius nodded. “I’m not really one for academic structure.”

“Then why did you join Starfleet?”

He grinned. “Space. The Final frontier. I mean clearly I’m needed up there.”

“Academic instruction is necessary to maintain proper procedures ‘up there’. Lack of knowledge can cost lives.”

“Well, if you’re going to get technical.”

“I am always technical, cadet.”

Tiberius sighed. “You know what you need, Spock?”

Spock stared at him. “I suppose you intend to tell me what I need.”

“You need to loosen up. You’re wound tight as a drum. Or I think that’s the Terran saying anyway.”

The server arrived with their food and she set a bowl of soup in front of Tiberius as well as odd looking breadstuff. He sniffed it.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Plomeek soup and Kreyla. Bread and soup. It seemed simple would be the best choice for you.”

“Are you calling me simple?”

“Hardly. You are an extremely complex individual…Jim.”

“Ah. Now, see, was that so hard?”

“Of course not.”

He shook his head and picked up his spoon. “Here goes nothing.”

Spock watched him as he took a bite.

Tiberius puckered his lips. “Not bad. A little plain, but edible. There’s this cookie on Woldron that would be such a good dessert for this. It’s full of flavor and is exquisite.”

“Woldron? What do you know of Woldron food?”

Tiberius shrugged. “I met someone once who had a cookie from there.” He tore off a piece of the Kreyla. “When we leave here, you’re coming with me.”

“For what purpose?”

“I’m supposed to go to a drinking establishment with some guy named Gary Mitchell.”

“Cadet Mitchell?”

Tiberius nodded. “Yeah, that’s him. Peculiar, if you ask me.”

“I did not.”

He laughed. “Well, _if_ you did.”

“I do not drink.”

“That’s fine. I don’t really do much myself, we can keep each other company.”

“I have heard otherwise,” Spock said.

“You know something, Spock. Sometimes you can look right at something or someone and it can totally be fake. So don’t believe everything you hear.”

Spock stared at him for a long time, before he slowly nodded. “Very well, I will accompany you.”

“Sweet.”


	6. A Kiss

Zachary’s fingers were toying with the buttons of the shirt Jim wore.

Seriously, Jim liked guys. Jim liked girls. Hell, he wasn’t picky. Except he didn’t really make a habit of screwing around with other people’s significant other’s. Even if they reminded Jim of a certain Vulcan professor he would give his right arm to be with. This one was a little too rough around the edges and didn’t have pointed ears, but still. Zachary was hot.

“Listen, Zach, you’re hot and all but—”

“Zachary.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, whatever. Do you have any Vulcan ancestors by the way?”

“No. Why do you keep mentioning Vulcans?” He had managed to get most of Jim’s shirt unbuttoned.

Jim opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was a buzz. He frowned. Tried again. A buzz.

Zachary rolled off him and went to an intercom on the wall. “Yes?”

“The King would like a video conference with you, my lord.”

“I’ll be right there.” He turned back toward Jim. “No doubt your father wants to discuss you. Stay here. And don’t get into any trouble.”

Jim scrambled off the bed the minute Zachary left. There had to be something he could use around here somewhere. He started looking through the drawers, until he found a PADD at the bottom of a dresser drawer. The design was unfamiliar but after playing around with it a short time, he figured it out.

_Bones?_

Jim waited anxiously glancing toward the door. When there was no answer after five minutes, Jim decided to go above Bones.

_Spock? Hey, Professor?_

_Who is this?_

_Oh thank God. It’s me._

_Who is me?_

_Your favorite cadet._

_I do not practice favoritism. Please identify yourself._

_Jim. Jim Kirk._

_That is not possible._

_It’s very possible. Listen, I’m stuck on the planet, Woldron. Have you heard of it?_

_Of course I have._

_They have this Prince. Really Cute. Because he looks like me. His name is Prince Tiberius. I’m sure you could look him up and see what I mean._

_Very well._

_Hurry. I don’t know when this guy is coming back._

_Who?_

_Zachary. The prince’s lover. Look, it’s a long story, but the prince was there in San Francisco and he wanted to change places with me for a few hours and I stupidly agreed. And then, well, I was sort of kidnaped and brought to Woldron._

_Why should I believe you?_

_Three days ago in your office I kissed you. You kissed me back. Then you stopped and gave me some lame excuse and made me leave. You said we would never speak of it. I’ve been avoiding you ever since._

_Jim?_

_Yes!_

_I am here with Prince Tiberius right now. At a drinking establishment._

_Son of a bitch. Did you look him up?_

_Yes._

_You haven’t-you didn’t kiss him?_

_I did not. I thought he was you and it was my intention not to allow such behavior again. I am to be your counselor and I am technically—_

_I don’t have time for all that, Spock. Can you—_

Jim heard the lock sling back and the knob turn.

_Shit. He’s back. I have to go._

Jim powered down the PADD and quickly thrust it under the bed.

Zachary stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to?”

****

Spock’s gaze rose from the PADD he held in his hand to the man who he’d thought was Jim Kirk only a moment ago. The man, the prince apparently, and Spock had looked him up, stood a few feet away from where Spock was perched on a stool. He was currently engaged in a conversation with Cadet Gary Mitchell and Cadet Leonard McCoy. Neither of them seemed at all suspicious of the prince. For that matter, Spock had not been either. The resemblance was uncanny. Now that he knew though there were certain mannerisms that were different than Jim’s.

In truth, Spock had been surprised Jim had not brought up their kiss of three days before. He had nearly brought it up himself. Then thought perhaps Jim did intend to forget it as Spock had declared they should.

But now…it all made an odd sort of sense. And Jim…Spock shook his head. His recklessness would get him killed one day.

Tiberius turned toward Spock, smiling quizzically. “Are you okay, Spock?”

Spock arched a brow. “Indeed.”  


	7. Communicating

“Spock? Come in. Come on.”

Jim glanced nervously at the closed bathroom door. Any minute now he expect Zach— _Zachary_ —to demand he open the bathroom door. He’d scrambled in there when Zachary had come back into the bedroom.

“Come on, Spock. I don’t have much time.”

He’d gotten the PADD thing, which really was a lot stranger than any Jim had been used to, to actually work as a sort of communicator. He thought. But maybe it was too far from Earth to reach Spock.

“Jim?’

“Oh, thank God. Where are you?”

“I am in the restroom of the drinking establishment. And you?”

“I’m in the bathroom too. But Zachary is gonna get impatient. I think he wants to have sex.”

A pause.

“Spock?’

“You are not his lover.”

“No shit! But he thinks I am.”

“So he is intending to force himself upon your person.”

“Well.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I mean essentially. But he doesn’t know I’m not the prince and I guess they have some sort of…look I think maybe they’re into the kinky stuff.”

“Kinky stuff?”

“BDSM,” Jim whispered.

“What? I cannot hear you very well. It is quite loud in this establishment, even in the restroom.”

“BDSM.” Jim licked his lips. “You know. Sadism, Masochism, Dominance, Bondage.” He cleared his throat. “I admit I’ve done some of that myself but—”

“I do not wish to hear of your sexual exploits, Cadet Kirk.”

“I’m not going to have any _more_ sexual exploits, including with _you_ , if you don’t get me out of here. He’s kind of scary.”

“We are not engaging in coitus.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Not right now, no. But we both want to. Admit it.”

“I will admit no such thing. Nyota—”

“Is not the right gender for you and we both know it. I thought you were going to tell her that.”

“I had an engagement scheduled with her earlier today but she could not make it due to some foul behavior.”

Jim frowned. “She was nasty?”

“No. Foul. As in a chicken.”

Jim shook his head. “You aren’t making any sense. Spock—”

A loud pounding on the bathroom door. “I’m losing patience out here, Tiberius. Do I have to come in there after you?”

“No! I’ll, uh, be out in a minute.”

“What is going on in there?” Zachary demanded.

“Tell him you are ill,” Spock whispered.

“I’m sick,” Jim said. “Stomach issues.”

“Stomach? Are you nauseous?”

“No.” Jim flushed the toilet. “The other.”

Long pause.

“All right.”

He heard Zachary’s footsteps walk away.

“The other?” Spock asked. Jim imagined his eyebrow arched upward.

“Well, it kept him from bursting in here, didn’t it? And maybe he won’t want to, you know.”

“Yes. I understand. Jim, I will have to get back to you. I will leave the drinking establishment and investigate the ways to rescue you from your predicament. I assume you have already tried to convince him you are not the prince.”

“Repeatedly. He doesn’t believe me.”

“I suggest you try in the meantime until you are contacted by me again.”

“What if he’s some kind of psycho who decides to murder me when he finds out I’m not his prince?”

“Let us hope not. Spock out.”

Jim sighed. “He’s a big help.” He flushed the toilet again. Hid the PADD. Washed his hands, and stepped out of the bathroom to face Zachary once more.   


	8. The Truth

Spock left the restroom of the drinking establishment and quickly noted that Tiberius was still seated at the bar with Gary Mitchell and Leonard McCoy. Neither of them seemed any the wiser for the prince’s identity.  Tiberius for his part was holding a glass in his hand with some sort of bright blue liquid in it. As far as Spock could tell he hadn’t taken a single drink from it.

He decided his best bet was to take McCoy aside and explain the man sitting with him was not his best friend. It would be best to have an ally in this situation. Between the two of them they could surely figure out a way to get Jim home and the prince back to where he belonged.

Spock could barely handle dealing with a bratty cadet let alone a bratty prince, and he’d rather have Jim nearby where he could keep track of him, no matter what their relationship may or may not be.

He had no direct knowledge of Gary Mitchell other than knowing he was sort of friends with Jim. As a matter of fact that was how Jim had stated it.

_“He’s sort of a friend.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_Jim had shrugged. “It also means he’s sort of not.”_

In any case he did not look to be up to anything particular at the moment other than flirting rather outrageously with the prince. Spock surmised that Tiberius seemed to be in control of the situation at present.

Spock approached McCoy. “Doctor, may I have a word with you?”

McCoy eyed him like he’d suggested spraying him with pesticide. “I’m listening.”

“Privately, please.”

The doctor looked past Spock to Tiberius and Mitchell. “All right.” He slid off his barstool. “Jim, Gary, I’ll be right back.”

Tiberius narrowed his eyes at them but did not comment.

Mitchell, however, seemed to perk up. “No worries. I’ll keep Jimmy company.”

Spock hesitated slightly, but decided his concern at the moment was extricating Jim from his predicament. McCoy followed him all the way out of the bar, though judging by the scowl on his face, he was not at all pleased.

“What the hell?”

Spock pulled out his PADD, pushed a few buttons and thrust it in McCoy’s hands. The doctor looked down at it. His gaze flew up, startled to Spock’s.

“Indeed, doctor.”

****

 Jim smiled brightly at Zachary and then decided maybe that was a mistake for Zachary seemed to stare intently at him after that. Very intently. Like, ‘I’m going to eat you up, spit you out, and then eat you again’ intently.

“So. Uh.”

“Are you really sick?” Zachary demanded.

Jim hugged himself. “Yes. Super. Super sick.”

Those intense eyes narrowed. God, he really did have amazing eyebrows though. They gave him sort of an ominous look but really quite…fascinating.

“Get on the bed,” Zachary ordered.

Jim decided it was kind of bizarre how the prince let this subordinate order him around. He guessed it was all part of the dominance thing.    

“I’m really not up for anything.”

Zachary rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give you a massage.”

Well, that didn’t sound so bad. Jim went over to the bed. “On my stomach?”

“Yes.”

Jim lay down and then tried not to get nervous when Zachary knelt on the bed next to him. Hell, he wasn’t a virgin or anything. He had no idea what his problem was. Sure his reputation for bedding anything that moved was greatly exaggerated, but he wasn’t a shy, blushing flower either.

Zachary began to knead his shoulders and then down his back and Jim had to admit with a moan that it felt really incredible.

“Like that?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

Hot breath ghosted across his shoulders and Jim involuntarily shivered.

“Hmm. Are you sure you’re sick?” Zachary asked again. His hand shoved underneath Jim and closed around his hardening cock. “Seems like part of you feels ready for something.”

Before Jim could react, Zachary was pulling down his pants, exposing his bare ass.

Zachary’s hand on his cock stilled and then withdrew altogether. “Where is my mark?”

“What?”

“My mark,” Zachary said through gritted teeth. “My mark upon your ass is missing.”

Jim scrambled up, pulling his pants back in place. “You marked me? I mean him?”

“Woldron males mark their mates.”

Well, that was certainly news to Jim. If he ever ran into Tiberius again he was going to cheerfully kick the prince’s ass.

“Wait.” Jim frowned. “Does the king know you’ve chosen his son as your mate and marked him?”

“No.” Zachary’s nostrils flared. “Where is my mark?”

“I don’t have it! I told you I wasn’t him.”

Zachary was advancing on him now. Jim scrambled off the bed. Zachary caught him at the door and pushed him against the wall and his hand went to Jim’s throat..

“Who are you?” His fingers squeezed.

“I told you.” Jim coughed. “James Kirk.”

“Where is my prince?”

“Can you-can stop killing me?” Jim rasped.

The fingers loosened, the hand dropping from Jim’s throat. But he still held Jim against the wall. “Where?” Zachary asked softly.

“San Francisco. Pretending to be me. As I tried to tell you.”

“Son of a bitch. I’ll kill him.”

Jim nodded, rubbing his neck. “Me too.”

“We must get you back to Earth.”

“Good idea.”

Zachary eyed his hand still rubbing his throat. “Sorry. I was a bit too rough.”

“You’re telling me. I’m always getting choked.”

“Perhaps you should spend time analyzing that. Why in the world did you switch with my prince?”

Jim shrugged. “It sounded kind of fun.”

Zachary gave him an amused look. “And now?”

“Not so fun.”

“I shouldn’t blame you, James. Tiberius is…difficult.”

“I’m finding that out.”

“Everyone does eventually. He needs to be handled.”

“And you’re the one who handles him?”

Zachary arched a brow very much in the manner Spock would. “Who else?”


	9. Mitchell Madness

Spock reentered the bar area with McCoy and immediately noticed the prince and Gary Mitchell were no longer seated at the bar.

McCoy stiffened beside him. “Where the hell are they?”

“I do not know. They were here only a moment ago.”

“Mitchell.”

“Doctor?” Spock turned toward him.

“He’s been trying to get into Jim’s pants for weeks.”

“Cadet Kirk has been involved in an intimate relationship with Cadet Mitchell?” Spock asked crisply.

“Relax, hobgoblin. I said trying. Jim’s not interested.” McCoy paused. “But Tiberius—”

“I do not believe the prince was interested in either. I believe Mitchell was attempting to get the prince inebriated.” Spock thought about it. “I believe that Woldrons do not consume alcohol. I am uncertain how the prince would react to the substance.”

McCoy grabbed Spock’s arm. “He was hesitant to drink. I thought it was because he was on to Mitchell. But maybe—”

“We need to find them now. If Mitchell forces himself on Prince Tiberius we may have an intergalactic incident on our hands.”

“Where would they go?”

“Is there an alley outside this establishment?”

“Yeah,” McCoy nodded. “Let’s go. Through the back.”

Spock rushed out the back way followed very closely by McCoy.

As soon as Spock pushed open the door to the alley, they heard raised voices.

“Ouch! Stop! Stop! You’re hurting me.”

But it was not the prince’s voice, but Mitchell’s.

Mitchell was laying on the ground, twitching uncontrollably, crying, it appeared. Spock’s gaze flew to the prince, who was standing over Mitchell, his shirt torn, a smear of what looked like blood across his chin. His eyes were a little unfocused.

“Your highness, are you all right?”

The prince looked at Spock. Did not respond.

“Him?” Mitchell whined. “He’s fine. I’m the one who’s in pain. Make him stop.”

McCoy went to the prince and touched his arm gently. “Did he attack you?”

“He tried,” Tiberius said.

“Are you hurt?” Spock inquired.

“No. Just-I feel strange.” The prince swayed a little.

“Take him to the hospital, doctor. I will inform Woldron. And the police will deal with you.” Spock stared hard at Mitchell who still writhed on the ground. “Your highness, can you release him from whatever you have done?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Your highness—”

Tiberius sighed softly. “Fine.” He waved his hand and Mitchell lay still. “You obviously know who I am. Your cadet is on Woldron.”

“I am aware. I intend to get him back.”

The prince looked to McCoy. “I feel quite ill.”

“Come with me.”

Tiberius turned and kicked Mitchell in his stomach. “No one tries to rape a prince of Woldron.”

****

“Here are some clothes for you to change into, James,” Zachary told Jim coming back into the prince’s bedroom. “When you are done, just put my prince’s clothes on the bed.”

“So you admit I’m Jim Kirk?”

Zachary smirked. “Obviously. I do not approve of your game of switching with the prince, however.”

“Not one of my finest moments,” Jim agreed.

“At this point, we just want our prince back. His Majesty has been informed and are already on their way to the hospital.”

Jim frowned, his heart racing. “What? Why?”

“My prince was given alcohol while there. It does not react well in our species. Apparently a cadet named Gary Mitchell also tried to, how do you say it, ‘spike’ his drinks in a effort to sexually assault my prince.”

“Oh my God.”

“Yes. We are returning you to Earth shortly and I will also be going to the hospital.”

“And Gary?”

“He has been taken care of.”

“Arrested?” Jim asked.

Zachary inclined his head. “For now.”

“Are you--” Jim shook his head. It was really none of his business.

“Am I going to speak to the King about Tiberius?” Zachary guessed.

“Well.” Jim licked his lips. “Yeah.”

“Perhaps. We shall see. Come. We have arrangements to make. I am ready to be reunited with my prince and I am certain you would also like to be with this Vulcan you keep speaking of.”


	10. All's Well

Tiberius opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

“You are awake.”

He stiffened. Turned his head and swallowed. “Father?”

King George of Woldron, who stood directly next to Tiberius’ hospital bed, angled his head. “Clearly it is I.”

“Why are you here?”

“My youngest son is in the hospital being treated for alcohol and barbiturate poisoning. Where else would I be, Tiberius?”

Tiberius winced. “I was tricked.”

“Somewhat, yes. But it is my understanding you did agree to drink the alcohol knowing full well your physiology would not react well.”

“Well. Yes, sir.”

“You must be feeling quite ill if you are not even bothering to attempt an argument.” His father came closer still and put his hand on Tiberius’ forehead, brushing hair off his son’s forehead. “The rules and warnings you are given are for your own safety and benefit, son.”

Tiberius nodded.

“Your brother is here also as well as my personal guard, Hendorff.”

“Cupcake?”

The King smiled. “Yes. And of course, Zachary.”

Tiberius tried not to wince. Zachary would not be pleased with his actions.

“They would like to come in and see you. Shall I tell them you are up for visitors?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

King George went to the door of Tiberius’ hospital room and opened it. “Come in.”

First to come in was his brother, George Samuel. His brother had a big smile on his face as he rushed the bed, and flopped down right next to Tiberius. “How are you feeling, little brother?”

“Still a little woozy.”

“You need not worry about your assailant,” Hendorff proclaimed as he stepped up to the bed. “He has paid the price for attacking a prince of Woldron.”

“Uh.” Tiberius licked his lips. “Um. Okay.” He decided it was best not to ask. “Where’s Zachary?”

“Here.”

Zachary appeared in the door way, his gaze fixed on Tiberius.

King George cleared his throat. “Why don’t we give them a few moments alone?’

Tiberius blinked, switching his gaze to his father.

“You think you can keep secrets from your father and king?” He shook his head. “You have much to learn, my son.” The king looked at Zachary as they exited the hospital room. “I trust you will keep better track of your charge in the future.”

“Yes, sire.”

When they were alone Zachary approached the bed.

“I suppose it won’t help to say I am sorry?” Tiberius asked hopefully.

“Are you, brat? Or are you sorry you got caught?”

“Well. I’m sorry I’m in the hospital.”

Zachary sighed. “I brought Cadet Kirk with me and he has been returned to the life you tried to trade him for.”

“It was temporary. I was always coming back to you.”

“Is life on Woldron so very boring?”

Tiberius nodded. “Sometimes yes.”

“I shall have to find a way to ensure you are not so bored in the future.” Zachary sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Tiberius’ lips thoroughly.

“You wouldn’t want to—”

Zachary pulled back with a shake of his head. “Your family and medical personnel are right outside the room. And you just told your brother you were woozy. We will wait until you are released and we return to Woldron.”

Tiberius grasped Zachary’s hand. “I’m sorry I’m such a pest. And that I can’t behave. And that I tried to have you fired. And that—”

Zachary silenced him with his fingertips on Tiberius’ lips. “I know all your faults, my prince. Though you would try anyone’s patience, I am fortunate that I am the one you try the patience of the most.”

Tiberius laughed. “I’m not so sure that’s a good thing.”

Zachary’s dark eyes were shining. “I am.”

He searched Zachary’s gaze. “Father knows about us?”

“Indeed. He is planning our wedding ceremony even as we speak.”

His eyes widened. “Oh, great. It’ll be such a spectacle.”

“True. But then…you will be mine.”

Tiberius squeezed Zachary’s hand. “I’m already yours.”

Zachary kissed him. “By the way, brat.”

“Hmm?”

“You will be punished later.”

Tiberius licked his lips. “Yeah?” he asked eagerly. Zachary narrowed his eyes. “I mean…oh no. Punished? Whatever will I do?”

****

 “If you ever do anything that idiotic again, I’ll—”

Jim held up his hands. “I won’t! I won’t, Bones. Okay?”

Bones glared at him. “Damn It, Jim. I didn’t even know he was you. Or you weren’t you. Or you were him.”

“I know. And I didn’t think I’d get shipped off to Woldron. It was supposed to be for a couple of hours.”

“You should have stopped at ‘I didn’t think’.”

Jim went to his roommate and hugged him. “I’m okay. Woldrons are not hostile. Now can you calm down? You’re all red. I don’t want you to get so upset.”

“Mitchell tried to rape the prince, you know.”

“I know.”

“But he thought he was you. Which meant he wanted to rape you.”

Jim pulled out of Bones’ embrace. “But he didn’t rape anyone. And I gotta tell you, they may not be hostile, but Woldrons are pretty fucking scary when they want to be.”

“Yeah,” Bones said begrudgingly.

There was a knock at the door to their dorm room.

“Are we good?”

“No,” Bones said. “But we will be. If you stop doing all these bonehead—”

Jim opened the door and his heart nearly stopped. “Professor.”

“Cadet,” Spock returned coolly.

“And their eyes met across the room and you could cut the tension with a knife,” Bones said.

Jim frowned and turned toward his friend. “What?”

“Never mind.” Bones picked up his book bag. “I’m going to the library to study.”

Jim almost asked Bones to stay because Spock was looking at him without even bothering to hide his displeasure. Which meant Spock was pissed. A pissed Vulcan was never good.

 But he watched as Bones slipped past the pissed Vulcan.

“So. Did you want to come in?”

Spock’s expression was decidedly “What do you think?” He stepped inside and Jim closed the door.

“If you’re about to give me a ‘Jim is dumb’ lecture, let me save you the trouble. I just got it from Bones.”

Spock turned toward him, looking severe in his professor black uniform. His hands were clenched behind his back. “I should inform you that I am no longer your academic advisor.”

Jim blinked. He was _not_ expecting that. “What? Why?”

“Under the circumstances I withdrew. Your new advisor is Professor Lange.”

“You withdrew?” Jim felt his chest tighten.

Spock arched a brow. “My being your advisor is no longer feasible, Cadet.”

“I don’t understand. I thought—”

“Jim. It is not appropriate for me to be your advisor.”

“Why not?”

“I would think that would be obvious,” Spock replied with exaggerated patience.

Jim blew out a breath. “Not to me. Look, I know you don’t approve of what I did and that you think it was stupid—”

“You are correct that I do not approve of your actions with regard to the Prince of Woldron. However, I would never call you stupid. Your choices were misguided.”

“Then doesn’t that tell you that I require your guidance?”

“Perhaps you do. But our personal romantic relationship precludes our academic one.”

Jim almost forgot to breathe. “Our-our what?”

“Our romantic relationship. I have also informed Nyota that I am engaged in a relationship with you.” Spock tilted his head, his dark eyes seeming to burn into Jim’s soul. “Is that not correct, Jim?”

“Yes,” he said softly, faintly. Before he knew it he was walking closer to Spock, until they were almost chest to chest. “Are you sure?”

“I would not have said so if I were not.”

Jim’s heart pounded and he could not stop his smile from appearing.  “Can I kiss you now?”

“No,” Spock said. His hands came out from behind his back and with one hand he touched Jim’s fingers with his own, and with the other, he grasped Jim’s jaw. “I will kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Yay! I finished another one. Happy celebrations! I have to admit I thought this last chapter was quite cute. Hope you do too.


End file.
